In recent years, there have been efforts to monitor, track, and/or analyze a golfer's performance during a round of golf. Conventional devices generally include an internal battery, e.g., a button or coin cell battery, surrounded by a housing which may be difficult to access and/or remove for replacement purposes. For example, due to the small configuration of the battery, it may be difficult to detach the battery from the housing and appropriately insert a replacement battery.
Thus, a need exists for devices and methods for monitoring performance characteristics associated with user activities involving swinging instruments that provides convenient access to and replacement of an internal battery, while maintaining the battery in a secure housing during use of the devices. These and other needs are addressed by the devices and associated methods of the present disclosure.